


It's the thought that counts

by taralynden



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taralynden/pseuds/taralynden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Mirage gets Hound a gift</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's the thought that counts

Looking at the gift, Hound struggled not to laugh. That really would not do; Mirage would be offended.

In fact, his stunned silence had already made the former noble start to fret.

"You don't like it? Carly said plants make good gifts. Particularly ones with flowers."

"You asked Carly for advice?"

He was surprised. Mirage liked to keep their relationship private, always discreet even though the entire crew acknowledged them as a well-established couple.

"She was advising Powerglide on an appropriate organic gift for Astoria, but given your interest in organic things I thought the advice might be sound for you as well. You did comment that you liked the flowers, when we saw the picture of this one in Spike's book."

He faltered.

"It was inappropriate, I suppose. I'll have it removed."

Hound pulled him into a hug, kissing him soundly.

"I love it." he assured him.

And he did. It was such a wonderfully sweet - if somewhat extravagant - thought.

He did wonder how Mirage had gotten it delivered from so far away, and just what he was going to do with it, and what the human authorities would say about it, and whether it would even survive here, but all of that was for later.

After all, it was not every day he got a fully grown and blooming _metrosideros excelsa_ of his very own (in a pot! where had Mirage found one so large?) and he intended to make his gratitude quite plain.

**Author's Note:**

> see [here](http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:PohutukawaCornwallis.jpg) for a picture of what Mirage brought home (don't ask me how) and [here](http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Pohutukawa_flowers.JPG) for a close-up of the “flowers”


End file.
